


fujoshi

by mangamaniac48



Series: Reader Inserts [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, crackfic, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You swore there was something going on between them. </p>
<p>Implied Yata x Reader, implied Fushimi x Yata</p>
            </blockquote>





	fujoshi

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Imported from Luna
> 
> Original A/n: I haven’t written a standalone crackfic for a while. I guess it’s also because I read some reviews on the anime complaining about the boy-on-boy fanservice (kinda rich coming from otaku fanboys, just saying) so I thought aw yeah let’s write this. I don’t even know. Don’t judge me. /leaves

”Oooh, and here we are again, and look at that! You’ve gotten yourself a girl. I thought you liked me, Mi~ sa~ ki~” Fushimi near giggled as he faced the boy. Your boy, to be accurate. Boy _friend_. 

”Don’t call me that, you damn monkey. I’ll get you!” Yata fumed, lurching towards the dark haired teen. 

You cupped your hands around your mouth. “Gayy!” 

Yata swivelled to turn. 

”What?!” He looked like he wanted to throw something at you, while Fushimi stared at you questioningly. 

”You two might as well touch each other’s peens while saying ‘no homo’,” you grumbled a little. “You two are seriously the gayest two so-called straight boys I’ve ever seen. You two are even gayer than Black Dog and that kid who did in Totsuka.” 

The two stared open mouthed at you. Were you… were you having a bit of a jealous outburst?! 

”Oh yeah, just stand there. Have you seen the way you two look each other when you fight? No? Of course not, but you two legitimately eye sex each other, you know? Like wow, I guess that’s pretty gay.” You flipped you hair and walked off in a huff. 

”Of all the… if I were to… I wouldn’t… gay… with the monkey!” Yata fumed. 

”Yeah, yeah.” 

~~~Extended ending~~~ 

”You sure are whipped, Mi~sa~ki~!” 

”SHUT UP! I don’t need you to comment!” 

* * *


End file.
